This invention relates generally to door glass sheet mountings for vehicles and more particularly to an improved mounting arrangement for attaching the glass sheet to a liftplate movable within a car door.
One example of a prior art vehicle glass mounting arrangement is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,032 issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Ballor et al. entitled Arrangement For Mounting Automotive Glass to Liftplate. In the Ballor et al. patent a plastic spacer bushing, having a through bore formed with an internal left-hand thread, is sandwiched between the glass sheet and the liftplate. A retainer assembly includes a plastic capped retainer, having an external left-hand threaded system portion, and a metal T-nut. The T-nut head portion is concentrically anchored to the retainer cap portion with the T-nut tubular portion, having a right-hand internally threaded bore, telescopically received within the stem portion bore. The retainer stem portion is inserted through a hole in the glass sheet and is formed with its left-hand external thread engaging the bushing bore internal left-hand thread. The liftplate is secured to the glass sheet by a bolt having a right-hand threaded stem passed through a liftplate aperture for engagement with a T-nut internally threaded tubular portion. Upon initial tightening of the bolt the flex ring is readily deformed for flush tight contact of the spacer rim with both the glass sheet and the liftplate. The counter-clockwise tightening of the bushing left-hand thread on the stem portion obviates slippage of the retainer during clockwise torquing of the bolt. Further, the bushing rim portion clamping load is removed from the edge of the glass sheet hole thus obviating glass sheet breakage.